


ToonTale: Multiversal Rescue

by Vintage_BunB



Series: The ToonTale Chronicles [1]
Category: Epic Mickey (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Papyrus Story, F/M, For the sake of the AUs I will name the sans Sketch, I love these two games, I will post actual chapters once I get the references done, My AU, Reader and sans are separated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_BunB/pseuds/Vintage_BunB
Summary: When Sketch and Story's AU starts disappearing, only two people can help, Mickey and Oswald. With their help, and armed with two magic paintbrushes, one that was given to Sketch by Sakura, Yen Sid's granddaughter who disappeared with the rest of the monsters, they will travel across the multiverse trying to find the monsters and Sakura, and find a way to save their universe.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: The ToonTale Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181621





	1. Chapter 1

Chapters coming soon!>.<


	2. ~<Prologue>~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend of the monsters and what will happen in the future chapters.

Long, long ago, the world was ruled by both humans and monsters. They lived in peace for millions of years. Then, one day the human king waged war on the monsters. The race was almost killed off when the  civilians turned to the most powerful wizard they knew to help them solve this problem peacefully. Yen Sid felt sorry for the monsters, and so created a world where they wouldn't have to worry about humans killing them. The Underground. He then put a barrier so that if the human king did indeed find them, he could not enter, nor could anyone else with fury in their souls. He then went in hiding, making it so his study would not be found easily. Years past, some clumsy souls found their way into his study and fell down into the world of monsters, never returning. One day, even his own granddaughter fell down, and Yen Sid made sure that no one else would. Though it's difficult to cover up the past. Now with the monsters mysteriously disappearing, and soon the rest of the world as well, one brave mouse and one rabbit must work together with the only two monsters left in order to find a way to save their world, and in extension their universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A Wizard's Granddaughter


	3. ~<A Wizard's Granddaughter>~

~<No POV>~

She heard stories about the brave mouse her grandfather had taken on as an apprentice in his younger years. Stories of other worlds and moving broomsticks. Tales of hardships and heroics. Her two favorites were the tales of the mouse's curiosity getting the better of him. Once with her Grandfather's hat, and another with his paintbrush. The girl- Sakura Yen Sid- smiled as she painted, remembering them. Glowing plants sparked to life each time the brush left the paper, delighting the child-at-heart eighteen year old. She had loved magic since she was a kid, always asking her grandfather to show her whenever he came to visit her and her parents whenever their backs were turned. It was no surprise when, when her parents had died mysteriously, that she was taken in by him. She had just finished painting another flower when she felt a tug on her chest. Not even a minute later, something popped out of her chest, a glowing green heart. Startled, she yelped, but calmed down when she felt the familiarity it gave off. 

She laughed when it whizzed towards the closed door, and pushed herself up to follow it, green eyes sparkling. She threw the door open and chased after the floating heart laughing and trying to catch it, skidding around the corners to the point of almost falling. She chased after it until it brought her to the one room she was told never to enter, her grandfather's study. She pressed herself tight against the wall, holding the brush with two hands as she sweated, wondering if she was really going to betray his trust because of a strange glowing heart. She shook her head and turned away, trying to walk away from the room, but found that she could not. She tried again, but could not escape the heart, making her gasp in pain as it tore at her slightly. She gulped when she realized that whatever that thing was, she wasn't going to escape easily and painlessly. She sighed, and, armed with the paintbrush her grandfather had given her when she first began to live with him, she slowly opened the door and snuck into the room. The heart went towards one of the small worlds that lay sitting in the room, The Underground, the world her Grandpa had made for the monsters all those years ago. It hovered there until she got close, when it threw itself into the world awaiting her.  She screamed when she was pulled into the world, and the last thing she saw was her Grandfather's shadow along the wall before her head was submerged.


End file.
